


The Final Problem

by jessicaeva



Category: BBC Sherlock, James Moriarty - Fandom, Jim Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Moriarty is Dead, Moriarty's Daughter, Multi, Sherlock is a dead man, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaeva/pseuds/jessicaeva
Summary: Jim Moriarty is dead. Sherlock Holmes is still alive. Most are happy about this, but one person is not. Moriarty's daughter fights her way towards her father's original goal, to kill Sherlock Holmes. Will Catherine do it? Is she smart enough to defeat the famous Sherlock Holmes, to finish what her father once wanted?





	

Catherine breathed in the bitter air as she made her way back home from college. It was dark and gloomy but this didn’t bother her so much, she loved the nightlife of London. She loved observing the lights that sparkled along the Thames, it made her feel calm and at ease.

Catherine ruffled through her bag trying to find her keys. In frustration of not being able to find them, she decides to just ring the doorbell and wait for her father to open the door. She knew he would be home at this hour on a Friday. She waits patiently for her father at the door but 5 minutes has gone by and still no answer. Catherine is now fed up of waiting and soon realises she put her keys into her back pocket and not in their usual place in her bag. Quickly unlocking the door she steps into her house and turns to lock the door behind her. Their house was modern, filled with books and interesting scientific models. With her father being an outstanding Professor and Mathematician, the house was always filled with knowledgeable artefacts. The house was rather large, pushing towards the mansion type of size. The only downside to the house in which Catherine thought was the cold, hard flooring which ran through the entire house. She thought it left the house feeling less 'homely' and more ideally like a show home. Despite that, Catherine was very grateful for her home, she always felt safe and reassured.

Catherine feeling confused as to why her father wasn't at home, she checks all the rooms of the house looking to see if he was hiding somewhere, but still no sign of him. She then throws herself down onto the sofa and slides her phone out of her pocket dialling her father's number. She waits for him to pick up and after 5 attempts of calling him there is still no answer. Catherine is now starting to feel worried and agitated.

Most girls her age wouldn’t worry so much about their fathers not being home on a Friday evening, it would mean they could throw a party and possibly invite a few guys round. But not Catherine. Catherine was not at all into that, all she wanted to do was sit at home or in a park somewhere reading a book to build her knowledge of the world. Catherine found it terribly difficult to make friends at college due to her being so different, despite the fact she was extremely rich and the occasional student would use her just for her large bank account balance.

Unfortunately for Catherine, she had separation issues as a child, her mother died when she was only very young at the age of 4. Since then, her father has been her top priority. Not many people saw her father, neighbours and past friends only saw him so briefly. It was mainly her father’s closest (and only) friend Sebastian that dealt with the socialising side of things, i.e school meetings. Her father kept things as top secret as possible, Catherine didn't know exactly everything her father did as a job, all she knew is that he was a consultant. This is all her father wanted to tell her. But, Catherine being Catherine has overheard her father talking on the phone to colleagues about some strange matters in the past. Something about a boy named Carl and a pair of trainers. Her father mostly uses code words when having these important phone calls so she never really knows what her father is actually up to.

 Catherine is startled by the front door swinging open, she leaps off the sofa and dashes towards the front door. Unfortunately, it is not who she hoped it would be. Instead, it was Sebastian. Over years of trust and him treating Catherine as if she was his little sister, she literally sprints over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly giving him a huge hug. Sebastian is a very strikingly handsome man, he has the most beautiful blue eyes that glisten so subtly like the deep ocean. He is also extremely tall, I’d say he is definitely on the 6ft side of the height range. Sebastian stands in the doorway, with his arms holding Catherine close to him, he slowly drops his head, his eyes swollen and puffy as if he had been crying which is not like Sebastian at all. Catherine tilts her head glaring up at him, she notices the tears in his eyes. Naturally, feeling confused she asks what has happened. His eyes looked sunken as if he had seen or heard something traumatically disturbing. In this moment Catherine knew it was something serious, she loosened her grip and stood before him numb and tense “where’s dad?! Where is he?!” Catherine blared out in hope Sebastian’s face of distraught was nothing to do with her father. Sebastian's voice croaked as he struggled to keep eye contact with Catherine “Catherine. I’m so sorry.” Catherine felt a tight grip around her heart, the grip grew tighter and tighter as the emotion fled around her body. She could feel the tears well up in her traumatic eyes “What is it Seb? What’s happened to dad?” her voice is unsteady, filled with pain. Sebastian’s breathing becomes deeper and louder, he scrunches his eyes up trying to pull himself together to tell Catherine the tragic news. “Your father, Catherine. He’s gone.” Sebastian leaves a long hurtful pause “he’s dead.”


End file.
